May I have this dance?
by SaxyMaddie
Summary: WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS! I wouldn't recommend reading this if you haven't seen "Fish Prom". Here's a link to it, go watch it now! You will die! Actual Summary: Sometimes one thing ends so that another may begin. Oscar's thoughts at his high school prom as he chases after the girl he's so madly in love with. Sorry I suck at summaries.


_It'll be great... I need a milkshake; I need a milkshake right now!_

"Bea?"

Despite the cluster of fish holding close to their companions as the slow tempo of the ballad circulated the dimly lit dance floor, Oscar had no trouble picking out his personal delicacy; the flawless redheaded goldfish he knew and she was... crying? Even a meticulous minded catfish such as him was barely able to catch the tears streaming from those beautiful sapphire eyes. Regardless, they were there, and from the very moment he had fallen in love with her, he'd sworn an oath to do anything and everything to make her tears disappear.

_Love_

The irony of the word struck him as recent memories flashed within his mind.

"_Oh Bea, this... must be hard for you."_

"_You and me, can always be friends!"_

"_I'm flattered Bea, I'm even a little bit curious, but I'm sorry. I'm with Angela now. I guess there's just not enough of me to go around."_

His pale fish lips instantly bended into a frown. How selfish he had been! He acted like he had Bea wrapped around his fin, when in reality, it had been the other way around. As if he was "cool" enough to be capable of such a feat. Bea was this gorgeous, talented, intelligent, and independent creature of perfection (or pretty close). He was just the sweaty, video game nerd next door. When Bea had congratulated him on his new found relationship, instead of thanking her, he'd just pulled a "cool guy" act and put her in the friend zone (even though she was already there). No wonder she'd been so confused. And then there was Angela.

_She's the one who's heart I strung around... all this time._

Guilt overcame him instantly. He practically dived into a relationship with his supposed "dream girl" without even thinking it through, and barricaded all his feelings for Bea in the deepest part of his heart. Only recently had they started aching at the nervous catfish once again. Not long after Angela's photos took over his locker, Oscar also snuck in a few favorites of Bea. She'd even almost spotted them that time she became principle of Fresh Water. Then there was the time when she "fake" flirted with him. There was no denying the deep shade of pink that coated his cheeks and the butterflies in his stomach. Angela was just a distraction. Maybe the perfect girl to be friends with. After all, they had a lot in common with each other.

_Too bad she'll never forgive me._

Yes, after tonight, Oscar felt bad. He wasn't a "playa"; not the least. It was painful to see his heart broken (ex) girlfriend swim away in tears at the mercy of him. He didn't even try to go after her, which was even more of an indication of what a mistake he'd made by getting into a relationship with her.

_My heart belongs to one and only, and she needs me now._

Oscar followed Bea' trail out of the tank where the prom was being held, keeping close enough to keep watch on her, but not close enough to be spotted. She was silent for the most part, but every now and then a small hiccup would escape her lips, an indication of all the crying she'd endured.

_That Steve Jackson! He probably ditched her or something ...Jerk._

That's what the catfish's conclusion had been. Why else would she have been standing there alone like that when the last song of the night started up? It made him sick to think that any boy in their right mind would treat an angel like Bea any less than she deserved. It seemed like such a waste of such a perfect girl. He'd never gotten the chance to get past the friend zone with Bea, but if such a miracle were to happen, he'd treat her like a goddess. The guys that actually get lucky enough to date her treat her like an object; a trophy to show off, and nothing enraged him more.

Bea's path eventually became evident as the Hokey Poke Diner came into sight, and she ascended on the bow of the sunken boat. Oscar revealed himself, and to his surprise, she didn't so much as flinch. Worry wore on his face as he took the empty space at her side, only slightly behind her. Using his fin to support his sunken face, he spoke for the first time in hours that night to her.

"So, I guess tonight was just kinda all around cruddy, huh?"

"Yeah tell me about it. I thought it was going to be the perfect night..."

Turning to face her concerned companion, she gently rest her delicate fins against the frame as she spoke with a timbre of sadness in her voice. Oscar listened intently prepared to do whatever he could to ease her pain, or better yet, make it all go away.

"In fact it was supposed to be the perfect night, but it was all wrong!"

At this point, her orbs were sparkling with tears that threatened to spill.

"...And the worse part is, I never even got my dance!"

A choked sob escaped her throat and she began to cry, which is quite possibly the most painful thing ever. Oscar could be gutted like the shark bait he was, and seeing Bea cry would still hurt more. He especially hated it when she tried to fight all that bottled up angst. She was so strong, yet so delicate, but even strong people break, and he knew better than her that it was best for her to let it all out, rather than bottle it back up. Stepping up like the man he was, he dared to risk everything just to make her pain go away.

"This is supposed to the most important night of our lives! And _I _won't let your memories go down like this! You will not go without a dance milady, because... I will give you that dance!"

Holding his fin out, he braced himself for a firm, but polite "no", and was shocked to see her turn around, eyes lit up with eagerness.

"Um what? Really"

_Crap, this wasn't supposed to happen. She wants to dance with me? Now what do I do? I'm gonna screw up and she'll finally see me for the loser I am!_

"I-I-I mean I don't want to be weird, ya know? ...S-Sorry, I know I always come off weird..."

Stuttering as if he had some sort of speech impediment, Oscar felt that familiar kick of nerves rise in his chest. Sweaty palms, twitching whiskers, and butterflies in his stomach. He only hoped he wouldn't look too much like a dork in front of the love of his life.

_Why is she even friends with me? I don't deserve her..._

"No not at all! A dance with you actually sounds... really nice"

That last part caught him off guard as he felt a wave of relief as a smile spread across her face.

_Oh gosh, she's so beautiful when she s- ...Wait she wants to dance with me?_

Oscar panicked inside, but hid it with a quirky smile of his own as Bea approached him waiting for him to make the first move. He didn't know how to dance at all, and was praying by some miracle that maybe all of a sudden he'd know and could woe her with his mastered dancing skills, but the whole effort seemed futile. He'd just have to work with what he had.

He casually stuck a fin out, and before she could even react, pulled it back in. He then repeated the process and finally admitted his deficiency.

"Um, I'm not really sure what to do."

He frowned in defeat and utter disappointment in himself, convinced that she's sure to think him a fool at this point. If only there was something he could do right. This girl... that he was so madly in love with, was so far out of his league that it was a wonder to him (but blessing nonetheless) that she was even friends with him, let alone best friends. Contrary to what he thought, he hadn't completely ruined the moment, as seconds later her felt the soft touch of her delicate fins bring his rugged ones up to rest on her waist, only to leave them there and rest her own upon his shoulders. Oscar's nerves abandoned him as he locked eyes with Bea in a thoughtful gaze. In a rare occasion, he could actually legitimately enjoy a special moment like this with the redhead without his anxiety.

The duo began to gracefully float across the deck of the makeshift restaurant, to no melody in specific, but merely the synchronized tempo of their own heart beats. Oscar was living his dream. Just before he thought it could get any better, Bea gently rest her head against Oscar's chest. The catfish was absolutely bewildered. He came to prom with a low status girl who, like him, was a video game nerd, obsessed with various wizard fandoms, and here he was now, floating across the floor of a restaurant with the most beautiful girl in the entire school (entire world in his mindset) draped across his chest. It was a dream come true. Oscar leaned in and inhaled her "strawberry dream" scented locks, resting his chin atop her head, eyes closed in euphoria.

They continued to dance like that for a while, and neither of them really new whether it had been seconds, minutes, or hours. Time was irrelevant. All they knew was that they were in the right place at the right time: In each other's arms on the night that they'll remember for the rest of their lives. There was nothing or no one to come between them. No "Steve Jackson's", no "Angela's" ...no "Milo's" even. Just the two of them. Completely absorbed in the comfort and tranquility of each other. Oscar was absolutely overwhelmed with joy.

"H-Hey Bea... There's something I've been wanting to say for a _really _long time."

_Really was an understatement._

Bea pulled away and faced him with a gentle smile tugged across her pink lips. Oscar couldn't help but stare and fantasize about cradling her in his arms and meeting those lips with his own; like the dream he visited every single night while among the deep clutches of slumber.

"Shh."

She gently placed a fin on Oscar's lips, making him shudder at the electricity her touch gave him.

"Oscar, thank you for the dance. You really made tonight special"

She then did something that he never, in his wildest dreams, imagined she'd do. She kissed him. No, it wasn't on the lips, but it was more than good enough for him. Her touch was like a delicate flower. It was intoxicating, which made him want to create more moments like this in the future. Bea turned back into his chest, and a huge, idiotic smile beamed across his face. He was so madly in love with this girl, and it was from that moment on that he swore he would never EVER lose her again. He was hers to hold, for always and ever.


End file.
